Defender of Justice
by chosenones
Summary: After the second war a strange new land appears from thin air to the west from Eastern Kingdom. Alliance sends expeditions to scout new land to find new resources or allies to help their cause, but they are not the only ones that seeks power from new land. At the same time certain blonde and his team is fighting for future of land of waves. (later pairing Naruto/Tayuya)
1. Prolog

**Defender of Justice**

Hello to all that are reading this story.

As a great fan of Naruto and Warcraft universes i always wanted to do my own story that wold unite them both to one.

I should warn that my writing skills are not much and English is my second language but i hope some of u will enjoy my ideas.

i don't own Naruto or Warcraft or its characters only OCs

Prolog

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

There was no warning and no-one could tell how did something like this happened. After some time to the end of second war, that left many both alliance and horde in weakened state something unthinkable happened.

A new land appeared out of nowhere to the west of the Eatern Kingdoms. Moust of the lords in Lordaeron wanted to get on the new land as soon as possible to see if the land is full of richest and treasures as some land from legends, but the wiser ones didn't want to go near the land as it could be some great trap created by the horde and its evil warlocks and their demon masters.

To make matters worse it was said that the orcs has already set sail for the land and their mages and scout couldn't find their location. The King of Ironforge already claimed that he have send expeditions to scout the area for humans so they can have base when they arrive. This was not well taken from human lords as they feared that dwarves wold moust likely take the land for their own if they dont do something as soon as possible.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Lord Uther the Lightbringer you are to scout through the unknown land that i'm sure you know appeared three days ago, take thirty men of your choosing and depart to the docks two days from now, your main mission will be to meet up with the dwarven expedition that should waiting for your arrival, your second part of the journey is to find if the land is already under someone else rule, try to be civil Uther as i know you don't like this mission, befriend the people if possible to prevent another war, travel safely my friend as i hope you will return sooner than later to help my son with soon to be his kingdom as it looks that this will take longer than few months to complete. Terenas Menethil II" As Uther finished reading letter again that was given to him when he finished defending town Strahnbrad and then got urgent message from king to go on this journey, still looking at the paper that changed his mission from defense of innocent people from remnants of orc threat in land he was send for scouting? why? didn't they have someone younger to do stuff like this?

He was not scared of unknown land as most of his life was fighting much stronger enemies whole his life but thanks to his wisdom and cunning mind could go fight another day but he was still worried as the messages from dwarves stopped coming and they didn't saw any magic lights that they left to navigate them to the location of their base. He was thrown from sudden shout from above "LAND STRAIT AHEAD!" that made him smile as first of his worries were trowed out of the window and now it only left finding the base.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Tazuna knew this wold be his hardest job of his life, as hard as it can get with self proclaimed owner of his land was crime boss with huge army of thugs and mercenaries and apparently even some missing nins. He was finally working again on his greatest project jet, a bridge that wold save them all.

As the Konoha nins were still fighting missing nin Zabuza and his apprentice Haku he was covering behind Konoha kunoichi Sakura who was crying after she saw her Teammate Sasuke fall in hands of Haku and after that Naruto who suddenly was covered in thing that looked like red smoke covering his whole body giving him terrifying appearance.

At the same time he watched as Kakashi, Jounin and leader of the group fought Zabuza in grusome fight. Zabuza then used his sacred killing technique that Tazuna didnt bother to remember what was called as he was too scared for his life to make a move. Fight continued for some time while he cold see Naruto finnishing his fight with Haku and the mist started to clear.

He could see that things were going well for their side Zabuza was trapped by Kakashis dog summons and then he heard shouts from the side and could only stare as ship of great size having flags of golden lion suddenly appeared out of nowhere from the clearing mist and rammed in to the bridge.

Whole construction shook with the ship everyone on bridge halted when they to see source of the earth shattering force that made all of them fall. After few minutes of silence a figure appeared on front side of bout clad what looked like armor fit for richest samurai in land clad in shinning silver and gold ornaments with great hammer that made Tazuna wonder how does that man lift that huge thing.

The man looked at them and sudently shouted "Fear not as i mean you no harm, we wold like to ask for your assistace in finding the lands leader" Tazuna could only start to curse under his breath what did he ever do so wrong to Kami for her to hate him so much

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As this is my first story i wold welcome your rewiew  
ok this is the same thing for now but only with some correction with text

hope u like the prolog

I will try to continue this


	2. Chapter 1

**Defender of Justice**

 _Hello to all that are reading this story._

 _again i do not own Naruto or Warcraft world or its characters_

 _Chapter 1_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Gatō, sir it appears that there is some big ship that came through the mist" one of his men called. Gatō was sitting in his seat with unamused look on his face. When he heard that the bridge that was supposed to destroy his business company not only was still still standing, but the bridge builder still lived and continued his work. " _Looks like i pay those fools for nothing, at least that useless Zabuza and his damn little girly bodyguard will be out of the picture_ " he thought

"Don't matter. Get to the damn bridge and kill anyone on it, i'l give you bonus if you bring Zabuza's head" to that his army of thugs cheered as they didn't care what job they are doing as long as they get paid.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _These are some strange people_." That was first thing that came to Uther's mind when he saw the group of people that stood on the bridge. A child with pink hair with red dress and short strange looking knife in hand in some kind of defensive stance that he did not recognize.

Older man behind her who looked over his fifties or so, girl was protecting the man that was for sure but he didn't know from who? Was it from those two masked men that were glaring at each other and didnt even give him a glace? The paladin didn't want to get to a fight where he didn't know which side had the just cause. On the other hand bouth men looked as some rogues that were fighting for some kind of wealth. Uther then looked to the side to see three other kids, only to have his eye widened in surprise as he saw one of the three children on the floor motionless.

"M'lord are you alright?" "What are your orders" He heard his men asking behind him, but he already jumped down from the ship's front and quickly made his way to the injured. As he knelled to the downed boy he quickly removed his leather gloves and hoped to find boys pulse.

His other hand was griping his holy book of light on his side waist and in his mind he prayed he was not too late. As even if he didnt know this boy his life was too short to end today. Then he heard shout in front of him that made him look up.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Naruto didn't know whats was going on last think he remembered was fighting that hunter nin that what was revealed was not a hunter nin, then after Sasuke and him started fighting him/her in those weird ice mirrors that was supposed to be some kind of blood line limit like Sasuke's clan's Sharingan, Sasuke suddenly got Sharingan after Naruto got injured from the senbons (that their opponent used as range weapons) and even with it Sasuke was downed and maybe dead?

Then he just saw red and was fulled by anger as his friend and rival lay on ground and he couldn't save him. Konoha's dead last of the class suddenly felt so much anger that he needed to avenge his friend that was trying to protect him and took most of the attack that the hunter nin aimed at him. " _He must pay_ " that run throu Naruto's head as he charged the ice user and smashed in to him destroying his mirrors.

Heavily overpowered, his opponent took hits and then after final punch to his mask that cracked and fell from his face he could see face of the girl he met in forest few days back that helped him collect herbs for his teacher, that was recovering from his injuries from first fight with Zabuza. The anger that held him was fading away when he remmeberd how friendly and kind she was back there. She even had same believe that she must protect her precious people.

He didn't have time to talk to her as he could see the mist clearing and he could see outline of something huge coming their way. Whole bridge shook the force that made him fall on his back and it looked as it did to all others. It was big and the mist finnaly cleared and he could see that the "thing" that hit the bridge and it was a ship? " _Its like a floating_ _mansion_ " he thought.

A head of eagle was making the front of the ship, it looked mostly made from wood but there was lots of metal in front and some metal round things sticking out on side that were visible for him. Then he saw a man that was clad in some kind of armor that covered most of his body except for his hands where he could see some kind of cloth material " _Wow, how are those shoulders of his so big_ ?"

he could see some other men on the ship as well as some women and some weird people that were small but had beards? The old guy in front was shouting somethig but Naruto didnt pay much attention, but then he saw the man looking the way to Sasuke and he didnt know what to do when he suddently jumped from upper level of the ship and quickly made his was to his friend. Seeing him placing hand on his rival's neck made him think he was going to do something bad ( as no-one teaches him even the basics of first aid, or he just didn't pay attention in the academy or he wasn't there that day) that made his anger resurface.

"HEY! WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO SASUKE OLD MAN!?"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

i know its not much of a update, more like a same thing from different povs of characters, il try to improve that in folowing chapters. anyway i hope you like it so far and help me improve with your reviews. :D


	3. Chapter 2

**Defender of Justice**

 _Hello to all that are reading this story._

 _again i do not own Naruto or Warcraft world or its characters_

 _Chapter 2_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Calm your self lad, i'm not trying to hurt him. You are his friend i assume?" Asked the holy knight, with his hand still on injured boy on ground and watching the blond in front of him. He could see metalic plate on front of the young boys head with blue fabric keeping it in place, wearing some kind of orange suit. The thing that was realy unusual was his face.

There were some tattoos or what looked to be birth mark on his cheeks or maybe a scars but thing that had his attention most was his eyes. Azure blue, that had the same color and determent look of his bellowed apprentice. " _With that glare and blond hair he almost looks the same as him_ " that thought made him smile as Arthas used same look on his mentor every time something didn't go as the young prince wanted and considering his rebellious mind it was very often.

But he swiftly put those thoughts to rest as he channeled holy magic through his hand and started slowly chanting the spell to help the injured boy.  
The effect was instant as always when he finished his final prayers. Dark haired boys eyes shortly shot open and immediately got to sitting position with coughing fit that made him spit some blood.

"Sasuke are you ok? i thought you died!" yelled the blond as he hugged the other boy who was struggling to get away. "Let me go!*cough* you dobe!" was his reply, seeing that made Uther laugh a little as he watched two friends were reunited.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Some kind of medical jutsu?" But these people realy dont look to be ninja of any kind. Then again he was watching the old man use it with his Sharigan eye and he didn't saw any chakra coming from it when it was in use, there was some kind of energy that as if radiated from the man all the time but he couldn't see it with his normal eye. He quickly made glace back to Zabuza who was now gone and his dog summons dispelled. Mentaly cursing him self for doing such grave error as it looked that missing nin's apreantice was gone too which explained how the man with bouth broken arms managed to get from his dogs. Kakashi immediately started searching for their chakra sources but didnt found them.

That made him both relived and worried at same time as all his students were safe (thanks to that mysterious man) but the man he could finally finish from being a treat to them and their mission got away yet again. With heavy sigh he made his way to the man that now stood next to his two students who were now fighting each other as if completely forgeting the treath that even if now gone could still be near. The armored man was watching his aproach and he could see he was studying him with his look, not that he wasnt doing the same. His hand came on his Hitai-ate (forehead protector) and brought it down to hide his left eye that held the Sharigan. "I take that you are the leader of this party?" asked the man

"Yes, I am Kakashi Hatake of Konohagakure and i wold like to thank you for helping one of my students" he replied as politely as he could as he didn't know what kind of position this man had on that ship but seeing his healing powers and ornamented armor it must be high. "You don't need to thank me as i did what wold any good follower of the Light wold" still unnamed man said "My name is Uther the Lightbringer, i am an representative of the kingdom of Lordaeron, if i can i wold like to ask of your assistence as i am in search for my dwarven allies and the ruler of these lands"

before Kakashi could continue in the conversation suddenly Naruto jumped in between of them "Kakashi sensei look Sasuke is ok! That old guy got so awesome healing jutsu and he doesn't even have scratch on him, even the needles are all gone" The Jōnin could only sweat drop as he watched his hyperactive student jump around and keep pointing from the Lightbringer to Sasuke who was now on his feet.

"That's great Naruto but please go get Sakura and Tazuna back to Tsunami as i need to discus some stuff with Mr. Uther over there." hoping that wold let him continue the conversation with the Lightbringer he can only groan when the boy turned his attention to the paladin. "So what kind of jutsu did you do? Can you theach me? Why are your shoulder so bi-*ow* hey ! Sasuke why did you hit me i wa-" What ever the blond wanted to say next was thankfully for Kakashi muted when Sasuke put hand over his mouth and started to drag Naruto away "You heard him dobe, lets go" he said in his monotone tone, then given glace to Kakashi "I wold like to know what happened but i'm going to follow your orders just to make him shut up"

The last Hatake only nodded and then saw something that made him wish he could just get back to his bed with his book in his hands. Behind Uther and his ship where Uther's men started to get get to some kind of formation all in metal armor except for group in leather clothes, dark green hoods and cloaks, one of them made her way to them with her hood down he could see her back hair and long ears that were much longer than human (Maybe some kind of kekkei genkai?) and then at the end of the bridge a small army of men that didnt look at werry least friendly

" _Great, more annoying things to worry about, just when i thought an unknown man with small army, powers and weapons was bad enough. How i wish someone else cold write my mission report for me_ "

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Lord Uther sure took his time. She trusted his judgement when he helped that unknown kid. It was noble of him indeed but what if they just helped the wrong side? Then again what damage could one kid do, its not like this world was had some kind of super powered children in it right? Nah that wold be stupid. "Talis what are you waiting for?"

"huh?"

she quickly snapped form her daydreaming and cursed her self for not paying attention. " Get your men down there and help the commander!" yelled captain at her "Yes sir! Right away" " _By the light that dwarf is hot headed its a wonder his head is not as red as his beard_ " she mentally laughed at her superior who was still glaring at her. Talis took her bow and signaled her unit to folow her. The rangers didn't need to be told twice and soon all of them stood on the bridge.

It was kinda cold for her as she was used to the Quel'thalas good and warm weather, hear long elven ears could make out some more commands from the old Dwarven captain still up on his ship. Soon after some human troops came down as well and immediately started to secure the area. " _The fools, if there was any danger we Elves wold already see it before them_ " They should know better when Lord Uther requested her from her kingdom to help them on this expedition.

"And now i must take orders from brutish, smelly and greedy dwarf" this made her blood boil as most of her people despised the dwarven people. They shared borders with the Dwarven kingdom and they always despised each other. Only when the noble king Terenas from human kingdom united them to one alliance , to stop the horde threath they manage to hold some kind of peace with the dwarfs. Not that she was happy with it and now that fatso was ordering her around just because he owned the ship. Still she held great respect to Lord Uther and when he asked her to follow the dwarfs orders she agreed. Closing her eyes she used her ranger training to search for some soud that wold find hidden threat. She found it but it wasn't even hidden as it was right at the end of the bridge.

" _Lots of lowlife scum_ " Quickly making her way to her commander who was talking to that one-eyed man with gravity defying silver hair, Saluting she quickly tryied to get his attention "M'lord i am sorry to interrupt your conversation, but it appears that there are hostile men at the end of the bridge who are forming to attack us any moment now" Knight commander looked behind her to see the situation and the replied "At ease sergeant Leafshade, i will make my way there right away" wait? he want to go to them?

"Sir if i may? Those men didnt look as if we can reason with them, woldnt it be easier to just use our ship cannons to blow them from the bridge?" Uther frowned at her as if she said something insulting " I do not want to see unnecessary bloodshed. If those men want to start trouble i will stop them from spreading those ill intentions." He paused for a moment "And i dont think thesse people wold take lightly that we wold blow up part of their bridge" With his last statetment he was looking at the silver haired man who only noted as in thanking him for not destroying if even a small part of the bridge. " _He talks to me like to a child_ " She frowned but hid her face form them by turning aroud "As you wish sir" and made her back to her brothers and sisters in arms. "What are the lords orders?" a lead human paladin who was in charge of the human troops on the bridge asked. "The commander will try to talk some sence to those thugs" she replied in bored tone.

"And what of us?" asked the human "We will be behind lord Uther if he needs us but considering that our enemies are lowlife humans i think we don't need to worry about him as im sure he will be in no danger as you humans are not much of a treat when u lack training and discipline" at the word *human* she could see the human soldiers frowning and getting more insulted with each word. " _Good_ " she smiled to her self, its only lord Uther that she held in high regards anyway and dosnt care what other humans on this mission thought of her. Human in charge didnt say anything for while but she could see him in his inner strugle not to start shouting his own insults against her but seeing lord paladin was already passing near he held his tongue. Instead just held up his hand and showed her his middle finger with smirk on his face that made her want to get her sword and make him regret his decision.

She cooled of quickly tho as she turned and made her way to the human lord. Hearing her troops folowing close behind her and the human giving his men orders to move behind them. Talis continued to look at the back of Uther and hoped the lowlifes will be stupid as she expected them to be so she can get some frustration out of her system.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

next time expect battle on the great Naruto bridge as well some other stuff il try to update it as soon as possible. Sorry for the short chapters. :/ Hope you like this new chapter and will continue reading to see next updates of the story. Your suggestions are moust welcome even if you decide to flame as it will help me improve. And yes Talis is an OC she is High elf ranger.  
till next time c ya all :D


	4. Chapter 3

**Defender of Justice**

 _Hello to all that are reading this story._

 _again i do not own Naruto or Warcraft world or its characters_

 _Chapter 3_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

" _Well this didn't go well, not sure why did i thought it would turn out the other way_ " That run through Uther's mind while he slammed his now glowed fist in to his opponents jaw. " _They act no better then orcs_ " At this he frowned when thinking of the hated enemy of the alliace. Quickly lunging the spear he aquaired from his past opponent who was laying somewhere behind him, still holding his stomach as he tryied to catch his breath. The man currently in front of him didn't have much time to react when the spear pierced his hearth, with growl he fall dead to bridge's floor. Turning to his next opponents who were now standing still, as they did not dare to approach him after seeing him making quick work of the two men before them.  
" _If only i didn't leave my mace at the ship_ "  
"For Lordaeron!" with his battle cry he cast a protection spells to deflect incoming projectiles and blinding light that stunned the men in front of him. Seeing this as a signal his swordsman started to charge but still maintained line formation to not get anyone get thru to the archers, gunners and elven rangers who started to send volley of bullets and arrows in to enemy ranks.  
The paladin was happy to have light on his side as thanks to the protection spell all projectiles were avoiding him and his troops, their flight was slightly altered to prevent friendly fire and having the enemies blinded they could not even try to dodge or cover them self with their shields.  
"Looks like Talis and Glen finally stopped hassle and started to work together for once" Again smiling now thanks to his two officers who even tho were loyal to him, hated each other which saddened him a little as Glen was one of his officers for almost four years, having his family killed in orc raid when was just twelve years old and being saved by Uther's fellow paladins under his command, he was taken in by the paladin order of silver hand that Uther formed in the second war to defend the people of Azeroth from the vile orcs.  
After the shock of loosing his family washed over him the boy only felt anger and need for revenge, but after long years of training and help from his mentor and fellow recruits he managed to get over his bloodthirsty ways, or so everyone thought. As after some time weeks after his tests to become full pledged paladin were completed he was finally promoted to his rank as knight of silver hand , he was ordered to patrol a small village on northern side of the kingdom. Glen was apparently informed by his scouts that there was an orc camp near, but it was said that the orc don't look as if they wold attack the village, they looked lost as if they lost way to live after they suffered great defeat at the end of the war.  
What used to be a great war clan was now nothing more than a camp of few orc men, women and children who tried to go by just to survive. Glen then swiftly send messenger to his mentor Lord Grayson Shadowbreaker who was one of main leaders of the order and known war hero. But when the order finally came Glen was enraged to discover that his order was to stand down and continue to patrolling as it was said that a great force of bandits was spotted making their way to the village and it was said that he had only had eight hours to prepare for the force to that Glen Deighton took his horse and ordered his cavalry men to follow him, leaving his foot soldiers to defend the village with words that he will return as fast as he can. Upon arriving at the orc settlement a bloodbath begun.  
He spared no-one at the camp, his once silver shining armor was covered with red stains of blood from the orc defenders who quickly fell to his blade. When the battle was done he and his troops swiftly returned to the village that to their shock was now ablaze "It didn't make sense to us" were his words in his report "We were only away a three hours, the orcs didn't put up much of a fight so we thought that we wold be fast enough" after finding some of his men and village's militia still fighting the thugs he found out that the attack was lead by a mage managed to teleport some of his troops inside the village who manage to open the gates from inside, letting the main force take over the once peaceful village. Glen was enraged even more when he found out that the men that he just killed were only few who were too greedy and stayed behind to collect more wealth even tho their commander already left with the main force.  
Shocked at this he wanted to follow the band but after hearing that the force split into smaller groups and run to all directions to prevent anyone to catch up he could only get back to his horse and made his way to the Silver Hand bastion in Stratholme (second most populous city of the kingdom).  
Ashamed of his former apprentice Shadowbreaker striped him and men that followed him to the orc camp of their rank and ordered them to rebuild the village they were supposed to protect.  
Then something that no-one thought possible happened.  
Weeks passed and then messenger with urgent message from Capital City came with order to abandon all work and get to the City as soon as possible. Not questioning the orders again, Glen what remained of his troops and swiftly made his way to Capital. There he met his former mentor Shadowbreaker who aperently still didnt want to talk to him which bout agered him and saddened him at same time. Lord Grayson only given him new orders that he is about to be under command of the legendary father to all paladins who requested him and his men to accompany him on his new mission. To say Glen was shocked was not even compering what he felt, sure he heard he was talented paladin, but after his failure protecting the village, simply because of his vengence on orcs. He could not find possible that the founder of Silver Hand wold liked him on his mission as officer of his troops to that.  
Unsurprisingly he found out that he will not be commanding more than his own troops.  
As apparently there wold be more officers on the mission as well and not just from the order or even human.  
He didn't ask Uther why did he choose him of all people but the Lightbringer was sure the day when he finally asks will come someday. And when that happends he feared the Glen's anger wold take bether of him.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hatake trowed a shuriken to the man right and quickly avoided katana that was coming in chopping motion over his head, slashing other thug's neck with his kunai he then quickly made his way to help the Lightbringer in front-line. Even tho his left Sharigan eye was covered with his Hitai-ate he could see light glow radiating from the man. And even if he was weakened and running low on chakra from his fight with the nuke nin he could now feel getting stronger just by being near to the glowing man, even his chakra was replenishing and he didn't even take any combat pills. " _That sure is interesting, i'm sure Hokage will want me to get this man to him to know more about his strange powers_ " noticing a charging man with a flail ( spiked ball on chain connected to a wooden pole) he trowed his kunai to the ball which slightly made it rotate slower and dodged it with kick to the mans stomach who fell with grunt and being stubborn bastard he was he was slowly trying to get up.  
Not really wanting to waste time, using his ninja speed that only well trained ninja eye could see, Kakashi just punched the thug in to his right temple and made his world turn black.  
He could see that Uther's men were really no push-overs, as their silver armor was not just for show either. Just few men looked injured but the blood could not even be theirs as they wold be dead if it was. Seeing that this will not be a simple fight the thugs that were still in numerous advantage did the same thing as any undisciplined man wold do.  
Their panicking cryes were heared all over the bridge as they didnt know if it was worth the money or just reatreat and save their lives. " _I need to find the head of the army and separate it from its body_ " as if Kami was listening to him he could hear yells from back of the enemy lines. "What are you staring at, get them or you wont get any money from me!" " _oh...That was easy_ " he closed his eye and even with mask on, one could see the smile that was beneath it. Jumping on the next wold be opponent that charged him with swing of his ax, Kakashi merely stomped on his head and used it to jump again to get better look at the founder of Gatō Company.  
Seeing a shorter man with puffy brown hair and wears a small pair of black glasses. He also made note of a black suit with a purple tie. The small man also had a cane and his left hand apeared to be broken " _Yep that suit kinda sticks out from this bunch"_ making reference to Gatō's men who all wear simple cloathings moustly with dull colors and the suit was just dead give away. Going through quick hand signs in mid air, stopping at sign for tiger and shouting "Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique!" as he exhaled he brought his right arm still in front of his face.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"WHAT?!" shouted Talis as she watched huge fire ball being thrown at the back of the enemy lines " _How is that possible we left the Archmage back at the ship so he could place protection wards"_ But seeing that also made her smirk as she could see humans panicking even more then before and openly starting to retreat or those who survived the flame started to jump over the bridge. Then she saw the silver haired man from before coming down from the sky and landing as if nothing happened from his fall " _is he a fire mage then?"_ wold make sence as if he was a magic user he wold be able to soften his fall with altering the gravity around him. But he was certainly not dressed as any mage she ever saw and considering she didn't even see the man getting in front of them as she didn't saw him move from his spot the last time she looked his way. " _teleportation_?...no" that cant be it she knew from her friend in Silvermoon that mages that teach them self three main subjects of magic.  
First was Fire magic destructive as well as life saving thanks to its nature its highly dangerous for everyone friend or foe if not mastered carefully. Then there was Frost magic more of a defensive magic that let the user not only cast many of protections for them self's and the allies but as well as summon mighty water elemental s to aid them in battle. And lastly there was Arcane magic that was the most use-full one for her opinion as it could make people invisible, allowed user to summon food and water and most importantly it let the user teleport. But apearently magic being as complicated as it is,mages always choosed only one from these three. And most importantly the teleporting spell was used only by the master's at magic the Archmages. And seeing the human use it both dosn't make sense.  
Answers will come later now she got job to finish. Taking another arrow from her holster she quickly fired another volley to now retreating human scum. "Hey what are you doing!?" yelled male voice in front of her and put armored hand on her bow making her stop in her shooting. Angered at the humans disturbance she quickly turned to the man that dared to stop her arrow. "* _ugh* this guy again_ " it was the same idiot human from before, now that she thought about it more she did see him only a few time on ship as if he was hiding from the crew.  
"Let go of me" she spat at him and quickly wrenched her arm and bow from his grip "The enemy is retreating there is no honor in killing them when their back is turned." Was his reply that made her laugh at his stupidity "Oh, i'm sure that they will thank you when they see you again, maybe they will even give you a gift, really sharp one when you turn your back to leave them to live in peacefully village filled with love and joy" She said in the most mocking tone she could master. Seeing his glare made her smirk as she knew this fool was most likely some kind of high noble brat that wanted Lord Uther to take him on this journey.  
 _"Too bad he wasn't showing much on journey here, he wold make it little less boring, not that wold help in slightest"_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Three days have passed after the Alliance expedition came and defended the village from the attack of tyrant known as Gatō. All that was left from the mercenaries were now as far away as they could as they didnt want to face the village's protectors. Spreading a word of an man in golden armor who was ten feet tall and his eyes shot lighting that made men blind for all eternity. His followers of silver armored men that felt no pain and archers that never missed their mark. Great weapons that were spiting fire and metal at the enemies and killing then just by pointing at them.  
Such things got great attention from many great players who were now watching the defenders and their every move from shadows.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Uther thought of him self to be a patient man, but by the Light if that kid wont stop talking he will go back to Lordareon just to avoid the blonds repeating questions. " _Maibe if i pretend im not here he will go away?" *KNOCK* *KNOCK* "_ Hey old man are you there? i was checking at your ship! but the grumpy short guy told me your not there so i went after Kakashi sensei who said you were tired after helping with bridge and town repairs so then i -" " _Oh, Great light please let me just once let me sleep_ " it was third day now that the blond kept following him with his endless supply of questions, and what made it worse it seems as if the blond never gets really tired, sure he saw him asleep few times but not for longer then just few hours then he was back up with full energy. He liked the kid but this was for sure insane. Naruto as he learned the boy name was, was really just really over-excited child that as he could see in his eyes hid great sorrow.  
But he didn't have time right now for him, he talked to him every day he could and even told him few stories of Lordaeron and its people but now he really needed some sleep. Then it struck him the blond stoped talking and knocking at his door. " _Strange he never gived up so easily so far_ " confused Uther get up from his bed and slowly made his way to the door. Slowly opening the door the knight was shocked to see Naruto on the floor looking unconscious with masked figure that stood above him.  
"Please do not worry about Naruto hes just asleep" the masked figure spoke with feminine voice. "Who are you?" Uther asked higly angered at him self for not having his mace near to defend him self yet again. Then the masked figure replied through mask that looked as if it was shattered to many pieces but then patched up together.  
"My name is Haku, my master wold like to strike a deal with you"

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Aaaaand cut. Hope you liked the battle scene as it was mi first ever written i'm pretty sure i missed many details again :'( but not to worry i will try to improve with each next entry. And when i got more time il go back to rewrite some mistakes i made in older chapters. Btw if u get the reference i left there its from movie Brave hearth ( i dont own that)  
as always c ya in next entry :D


	5. Chapter 4

**Defender of Justice**

 _Hello to all that are reading this story._

 _again i do not own Naruto or Warcraft world or its characters_

 _Chapter 4_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Before you start, i wold like to know how did you get past my guards" Those were Uthers first words after the masked figure before him tried to strike a deal with him. As he eyed the intruder who was still standing in door way that was only escape rote from his room. Being woken up by Naruto in middle of the night was first thing that he was suprised by. Now having another surprise that was in form of this intruder was not as pleasant as the young blond, even if he did wake him up from his good night sleep. Still in his thoughts the knight could finally hear quiet reply from the masked figure. "I did not harm any of them, they are merely asleep"  
This did not go well with Uther "How do i know your not lying? From in-formations that i managed to gather you ninjas are masters of deception." Even in the darkeness that was only splited by the street lamp that was near his window he could see the figure slightly shaking. As if fighting an inner battle with it self? "You only have my word as that's only thing that i can provide, for now." Last part of the sentence was with brief pause that showed some kind of double meaning that he did not know. "Then speak, what deal you speak of?" As he finnieshed the intrueder started immediately replying "My master was greatly injured in his last battle and wold like to request your help, in return i wold offer my services." Uther could now remember what have his recent ally told him, about this masked figure. If he was right this was apreantice of that criminal Hatake was fighting and injured on the day of their arrival. He did not exactly remember their names but knew that that both of them were dangerous people that he should not take lightly. But then again this deal had only one option in his eyes.  
"I refuse"  
The effect was instatntly showing on the criminal's apreantice. "NO! You cant! You must help him!" No longer hiding its voice he could note that it was a female for sure, very young one. She was now visibly shaking with anger he guessed or maibe fear? "Il do anything to make you reconsider" With that she took off her mask and quickly started to undress. Uthers eyes widen with shock and quickly stoped the girl from going any futher. " _They told me they use children to fight wars but this is beyound insane!"_ Trying to confort now crying child he let her cry on his shoulder to let the flustration out of her. After what may have been eternity she stoped crying and now only was trying to hold back quiet sobs. "I can see your master is werry important to you, may i ask why that is?" Asked Uther now calming girl. "He saved me" maibe that man was not as bad as he fist thought. "Saved you how?" And with that the child started telling him her story.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haku was born in a snow village in the Land of Water. The land suffered greatly from past war. In this war there was a number of shinoby that wielded powers known as kekkei genkai other wise known as Bloodline Limit. These powers are passed down genetically with specific clans. Not every clan member may be born with them as the kekkei genkai are even then rare to surfice.  
Having great power that quickly became feared and hated by people of Land of Water the kekkei genkai users were declared as abominations by the current Mizukage, who was leader of the Kirigakure, the Land of Water's ninja village that made all non kekkei genkei users sentenced to death just by awakening such powers.  
Clans were torn and families fought each other to kill its relatives.  
In this time Haku was just a small child born to a fammily of simple farmers who had peaceful life in small village far away from such horrible conflicts.  
But all changed the day when Haku discovered his gift to summon ice from thin air. Not knowing that this power came from her mother who was runaway form Yuki clan, known for their users to manipulate ice.  
Amazed by her discovery she showed it to her mother who was shocked and horrified by it and harshly scolded her for using it. Quickly after tearfully apologising to her daughter as she was too young to know what great danger such power meant for them, she didnt know about her husband who saw everithing from far and was horrified by having a monster as a child.  
After discovering what his wife was hiding from him he murdered her with tears in eyes and assembled villagers to kill his daughter. But after discovering what her father done and what he inteded to do Haku in shock and fear used her new found powers to kill her father and the villagers that he brought with him.  
Now with no home Haku wandered through cold streets and lived on trash scraps of food.  
After some time she was confronted by non other than Zabuza Momochi who she could tell by his eyes was lonely as her. After telling him that Zabuza took her as his apreantice that wold become his weapon.  
She accepted her role as Zabuza's right hand and become devoted to him and his dream to kill the Mizukage.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

As Haku finished her story the paladin lord was already rethinking his first answer as he could see that her words could not be lies as they came from her hearth. " _He may be a criminal but he sure sounds noble in her story_ " His thoughts were interrupted as he could hear heavy steps coming to his room with what must have been sound of his guards running to defend him. Quickly motioning the shaken girl to remain quiet he continued to the opened door where he could indeed see his guards coming to stop when seeing him.  
"M'lord are you alright? It seems there is an intruder that manged to slip through, we found some of the men stationed at back door motionless when we were about to switch with them so we-" Uther held up his hand in motion to stop the man. "Do not fear as i m aware of her and i appreciate your quick thinking but everything is under control. I wold like to ask you to take this young lad" He motioned to still sleeping blond. "and take him to his room, also find Hatake Kakashi and ask him to come to my room as soon as possible." The guards saluted and quickly got to work, one of them carefully took Naruto back his room while other made his way to find the Copy ninja of Konoha. Still being very tired after three days of rebuilding the village and helping on the bridge, not to mention constant wake ups from certain blond every night were starting to take its toll. But when there was job to do he needed to stay vigilant.

Turning back to his guest he made his mind to help this young girl and her master but not the way she requested. She had good looks for her age but in Uther's honor he could not bring him self to do such act and not just because of her harsh life but simply as it was not his way of doing things.  
Then an idea came to his tired mind.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Kakashi was just reading his favorite book of Icha Icha series ( known for its adult content) when one of thou armored newcomers came to him. Which suprised him a little as the Lightbringner usualy came to him himself when he wanted to ask about something about their world. Kakashi him self had lots of questions of his own. But being seasoned shinobi, he only answered question that could not hurt in the future. Not that he didnt trust Uther as the man looked to be most kind person he knew, maybe on the same level as his deceased teacher Minato.  
"Ninja Master Hatake Kakashi" The man spoke in gruff but quick voice  
" _By kami do they always have to say it like this_?" "Lord Uther wold like to meet you at his current room as soon as possible" the man continued. "Sure, il be there in sec" The man nod to his reply and swiftly made his way back to where he came from. " _As soon as i finnish this awessome love scene that is_!" Hatake screamed in his mind with great determent look in his eyes and continued to read his book.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Can we please go my master, he was in great pain when i last saw him and the pain killers must have worn out by now" Haku pleaded as they waited for the Konoha Jōnin to appear. Uther couldn't t make sense from this the soldier he send for Hatake returned half hour ago and said that he delivered the message. The Lightbriger had great trust in his men, so he was disappointed in his new ally in this new world.

"Alright then lets go, il discuss this with him later" with that he made his way to doors where his guard waited and motioned him folow. Haku not wasting time she swiftly made her way after now fully dressed man ( as taking his full plate armor wold take much longer) and quikly led him and few men he took with him to her master's hideout.  
 _"Im glad she liked my idea bether, but we shall see what her master think's of it_ " With that Uther folowed the young lady to his new patient.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

I know the wiki says Haku is a guy but srsly after seeing the flash back episode were Haku is way more looking like girl that guy i decided that he will be female in this story.  
As for why didn't Uther take his armor? Full plate mail armor takes extremly long time to take on even with help of Squire.

And for when will i update again? Im trying to update daily to get this huge story i prepared for you here as soon as possible.  
Do not worry this will have lots of both Naruto world stuff as well as Warcraft's.  
And dear readers rejoice as i finally found some program to correct my grammar... only problem is that it only corrects stuff i write from now on (sorry) so i will look for mistakes in last chapters and correct them.  
Hope you like it so far and c ya again next day :D


	6. Chapter 5

**Defender of Justice**

 _Hello to all that are reading this story._

 _again i do not own Naruto or Warcraft world or its characters_  
 _for all that are reading this story i decided to make this next chapter much longer :D_

 _Chapter 5_

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Zabuza was bored, having both his arms broken left him stranded and in care of Haku, who for some reason took her time to bring him more of those pain killers. He could take the pain as he had worse, being trained in village that only let the strongest survive forged him in to weapon that would not dull so easily. But the pain was still there and it started to be irritating. "Gōzu, Meizu get here now!" Zabuza shouted as if to none but his command was quickly executed, if only half way. As only one of the twins appeared from the shadows. Swordsman of the mist was getting more and more irritated by this. "Where is Haku and Meizu?" He did not try to hide his angered tone which made it clear that if Gōzu only thought about lying the consequences wold be painful.  
"I don't know where Haku went but Meizu said something about more training as he was greatly angered after those Konoha nins almost captured us" That wold sound right, as Meizu was the hot-headed one from the two and being defeated by those tree huggers even left him angered. "Find your brother and send him here and then go find Haku" He didn't care if he cant find his brother as he knew that if he had one of them the other wold always return. As even if they wouldn't admit it they had bound that was strong even if they came from village that trained them to not care for feelings as those things made shinobi weak.  
And even if he did say he believed in those teachings he cared deeply for his student as she was as his own little sister that he never had. He was not really good it this emotional crap as he needed to gather more allies and resources to kill that damn Mizukage and his army. But then again he was extremely worried that Haku would end her life as she saw her self as failure because of her defeat at that stupid blond and Uchiha. After seeing that blond enraged he could see what caused Haku's defeat. The brat was jinchūriki and considering the attack on Konohagakure by Kyūbi no Yōko ( the nine-tails) ten years ago which left the shinobi village greatly weakened but also left its leader Minato Namikaze also know as Yellow Flash of the Leaf for his signature teleporting technique that even after so long no-one else managed to replicate.  
That would also explain brats lack of training as most villages hated the containers of the tailed beasts as if they were the beast it self. Haku had no chance against such opponent as even an enraged young and not really trained jinchūriki wold give even Anbu ranked shinobi like him great struggle to defeat. But then again if he did mange to injure the host, the beast inside wold only keep regenerating its prison and giving it more power till the beast wold eventually took over its host body and after that...it would get really ugly and he didnt want his most trusted servant to go suicidal just becose she defeat opponents that he send her to kill. With heavy sigh he closed his eyes and listened to quiet but still hear-able footsteps that he heard thanks to his advanced senses as shinobi.  
" _Looks like Meizu finally arrived, now only if Gōzu was as fast and find Haku before she hurt her self_ " He thought to self. His eyes quickly widened when he noticed something was wrong as he could sense more than one person coming and their chakra sources even if hidden were not from his servants for sure. After years being hunted by other missing nin mercenaries and hunter nins from his own village. _"I may be injured but those bastards wont have it easy"_ With that he made him self stand and made his way to the doors. Kicking it down as his arms were kind of useless he made his way to where they stored some of their weapons. Looking at his bandaged arms and other bandages that were all over his body (his arms mainly) he only chuckled to him self and continued his way to arm him self. (Get it?)  
" _At least now it will more of a challenge_ " With his thoughts he grinned and already made many plans how to make his hunters lives make as much as pain-full as he could.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Finishing the chapter Kakashi placed the book in to his pocket and slowly made his way to the hotel where the Lightbringer some of his troops now occupied. Most of Uther's people stayed at other buildings or were still on their ship mainly the small but broad ones called * _Dwarves_ * and the really small ones called * _Gnomes_ *. That not human thing still confused Kakashi to no end as they said that they came from land that was supposed to be to the east, from large continent that last time he checked was not there as only thing that was to east from Land of Fire was just Land of Water and smaller islands. Their weapons were technologically more advanced than those of Konoha even if their swords were not made from metal that would let chakra channel trough it, but those *guns* as they called them were a real mystery, the dwarves didn't wont to tell him much about their design for now. It looked as if they would only sell him the information. Not really caring that much about it they only given him short version. " _Yer gotta just dump some powder ere and then just get get yer bullet and aim it at them. If yer lucky thou and did it right gun will hurt yer enemy and wont explode in yer hand_." As the he thought back to words with that heavy accent of theirs.  
Passing around another of those temporary places where the villagers let their saviors sleep he noticed that he was being followed."Not again..." He thought as he turn around to see well hidden but still visible for him figure that could only be that troublesome elven woman that kept following him and asking questions in her strange kind of way that left him running away from such conversations as he had other things to do than to answer her question that were mainly on how his * _magic_ * works. "Human" He could hear her voice from the dark alley she was currently hiding in. " _Here we go again_ " With heavy sigh as he tried to look as much polite as he cold so he smiled at her way (even if his face was hidden under his mask). " I saw you making your way through the town alone, in way that suggested that you go to house where Lord Uther currently resides, am i wrong?" She said in that monotone voice of hers that made him think of his certain black haired student. "Well yes Uther send one his guards to me and asked me to see him" Hatake replied to the elven women in front of him who he noted was the same woman who talked to the Lightbringer before the fight.  
She did forgot to mention her name as he only knew her last name that he heard from Uther at the bridge. "LORD, you mean, i recommend you use his title as i do not think someone as him would consider someone like YOU as his close friend." She spat with venom in her tone that made him wish to simply ignore her when she first started to talk to him. "He's not my lord as you know, i have my own lord to folow. Im not saying im not grateful to him and you but Uther did not mind when i left out his title in our talks so i dont see why should i continue to do so." Smiling at her he only scratched the back of his head as in nervous gesture and put his other on his waist. Seeing her blue glowing eyes in that murderous glare and her face red with anger made her look kinda cute. " _Nah i'm not going that way again."_ Seeing as that she didn't have anything else to say Kakasi turned and continued on his way.  
Noticing that the elf was now following he could not do much about it so he let her stalk him some more.  
" _Thats kind of creepy now that i think about it_ " Was Hatake's last thought as he approach the guards that were at main entrance of hotel.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

What Kakashi did not know was that Uther was long gone at the other side of the town with three of his men and apprentice of his nemesis. Uther now out of his armor wearing much lighter leather armor with his hammer on his shoulder continued his way through abandoned docks of the town. Taking glance to his soldiers he could see their uneasiness as they made their way through dark alley that was not even lighted by lamps in this parts as most of the lamps worked only at the populated parts of town and even then there were only few, leaving unknown dangers that could came from darkness unseen. With quick prayer to the Light he continued through streets following the girl to who could be their new ally or enemy. And for the girl sake he hoped for the first.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"Finally, after so long the traitors will be brought to justice for their crimes against Mizukage" Said Ritzu to his team as they managed to track down the Demon of the Hidden Mist. "Squad Leader! There is a group of unknown people approaching from west side of the docks, one of them looks as one of our own but it looks as if his/her mask was damaged, other four of the group that follows him are some kind of military group as their armor and weapons are too well made for them to be simple mercenaries. Your orders?" The Undertaker squad leader did not know what to make from this as it could be one of last squads surviving member that was separated or most likely only survivor of his squad.  
But he was not born yesterday so he quickly thrown that out of the window as only a naive fool would think that and world Hunter nins like him did not recruit fools in to their ranks. The survivor was most likely bait or some kind of a trap to get in their backs while they fought back the traitor and his underlings. Having injured one of them that led them straight to Momochi who was still injured from his last fight as their sources suggested.  
But even traitorous rat like him would still fight to the end and being extremely dangerous individual with former rank of Anbu he could not take his even if crippled state lightly.  
There was only slight problem, his squad that was made of five people him self included was made from one Jōnin (being that him self), three high Chūnins and one mid Chūnin.  
This was caused because of the rebellion that started to provoke civil war in Land of Water as great number of skilled Jōnins turned traitor and supported the rebellion against the Mizukage which left many ninja to fill their empty positions. Many children was forced to enter academy sooner as they needed more troops to fight the rebellion. Mizukages theory that only the strongest survive was good in Ritzu's eyes. So even if his squad members were under ranked for their position he was sure they made things that in let them be hand picked by Mizukage to get to Undertaker squad as some people called the hunter nins as they left no evidence and did not stop till the target was declared dead.  
"Take and Haru and investigate if they prove to be allied our target dispose of them" Mori noted and quickly disappear in puddle of water with both his teammates doing same. Ritzu was left with Shota who was currently looking at the one of entrances to the building that their target was hiding at and Kan who was observing the other one on the other side. He knew that those were not their actual names as every operative was given new name with each mission his own included. He needed to act quickly as Zabuza would seance them for sure by now. "Shota go to Kan and inform him to proceed with the attack. When you are in position signal me, do not by any means try to take the main target on your own, dispose of his underlings but leave the swordsman to me" Shota only nod in silent reply and did same technique as others to get to his teammate as soon as possible.  
" _I hope you are ready to face the Shinigami Momochi as tonight i will send him to him personally_ "

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After finding his twin brother Meizu who was currently still training as he could not get over the fact that they were defeated so easily by hands of Kakashi Hatake and his Genin team, even he him self who was always considered to be the calmer one of the two was enraged. Having luck that Hatake left them there they managed to get from their bounds and after some time escaping Konoha's Anbu which was extremely difficult task for two Chūnin to accomplish , they managed to get to their leader who to their shock was greatly injured and then heard new of Gatō's death which not only left them with no pay but also stranded as Haku insisted that they need to let Momochi rest as his body suffered greatly from the wounds that were still healing from the fight in forest and the new ones after the bridge.  
He didn't have anything against Haku but this time it was great risk as they could not stay too long at one location with injured Zabuza and no real base of operations as the old docks were not that large and were too obvious as he told them numerous times because they were all Water Release usersand being near water could provide quick escape. On the other side there wasn't better place as on other side of town were those newcomers from beyond the sea and most importantly Hatake and his squad.  
Finally founding the after his long search, as she kept her chakra levels at minimum making it hard to detect her.  
But she wasn't alone seeing four more figure outlines that had chakra levels on par with civilian, but then again they could be hiding it as Haku did to prevent detection. Gōzu was sure that Haku wold never betray Zabuza but seeing her with these unknown figures made him slightly question it as he knew Momochi did not order her to meet up with some people, on the contrary he gave her direct order to remain out of sight. Well this left only thing he could think of he needed to ask her. With that he made his way closer to group.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

"One of my allies is coming our way" Haku told her companions who were following her closely behind. "Is your ally trust worthy?" Asked on of the men that was on left side of Uther who was directly behind her."I wold ask the same as last time i was informed your allies were some kind of mercenaries" Said the Lighbringer who had the armored women on right the armored man on left and that small bearded man with strange barrel like weapon behind him forming a protecting circle that she noted was great idea as she noticed another well hidden chakra sources one coming behind her friend and other that was now getting behind them, most likely to trap them in this small alley.  
 _"_ I spend great time training with him and his brother, so i know that he can be trusted _"_ Haku replied no turning back to not let the enemy nin know she knew about his position. "But there are two other's that are most likely hostile, beware as those are not simple mercenaries as you fought on the bridge" To her last sentence Uther laugh lightly. "Not to insult you young lady but i was fighting demons and orcish hordes before you were born" With that Lighbringer turned to his soldiers under his command and started recitating words that sounded as prayer, as he finished she could see faint glow on his hands as well as book on his side that he tightly griped at start of his silent prayers. She could feel strength that was not her own to he aid.  
Gōzu took this opportunity to confront them, water came from a roof top that formed in to puddle which started to make Gōzu's shape. "Haku who are they? Zabuza told you to not let our position be discovered." He sounded angry and from the look of his masked face he was. Haku wanted to tell him her motives but there was no time.  
Being turn to them Gōzu did not see pair of kunai that were moust likely coming for back of his head and hearth.  
Seeing them however Haku quickly thrown her self on Gōzu making him fall.  
Not knowing of the hidden danger, Gōzu's eyes widened as he mistook her actions as attack. He was about to bring fist to side of her head when he heard two metallic clanks and after that light thud as he could see the two strangers protecting the man in middle with their shields. On ground he could see two objects that would most likely mean his death if it wasnt for Haku.  
Seeing the shock in his face Haku didnt spare time with thank you and that other stuff as she could now feel great chakra surge that wold only mean that jutsu was being executed. "Stay close to me!" Were her words as she started quickly going trough hand seals. She had to make it quick as the enemy justu were coming from both sides, using both hands to make process faster as she could see great torrent of water coming their way and could only guess that same way was coming from the other side.  
Having the justu finished in nick of time she could feel the force that slammed in to her ice globe shield. She noted that the justu enemy used was strong, but not strong enough. Noticing Gōzu who was now on his feet, checking his large metal gauntlet weapon and its retractable shuriken chain to be sure he's ready for battle, she made quick glance to see her other companions also readying for battle. The small man stuffing something in to his barreled weapon, Uther again recitating now with his book open before him and this time the words were pronounced out loud and Haku noticed that he wasnt the only one speaking. "Holy light protector of all that is good, please land us your aid so we may protect those in need, as we would do all we could, to protect the innocents in this world" That certainly sounded as prayers did that mean the man's power came from some kind of higher being? The chakra was pure energy coming from nature and human body it self. The human race managed to figure out a way to manipulate its powers or at least that was what her master taught her.  
Her thoughts were disturbed as she see Uther finishing his prayers with other three and made his way to her. "From what Hatake told me you use range weapons, Am i right?" He asked her with smile on his face as if ignoring that there were what looked to be strong enemies that if she was right there are are at least two that are high Chūnin level, she knew from Zabuza that the new hunter nins tend to not be as strong as they used to be and she thanked kami that for that as if it was two Jōnin they would be most likely dead before she managed to detect them .  
She her self and Gōzu were about mid Chūnin but that was only a guess as she never was to academy and Gōzu had Chūnin promotion at the same day as his brother but that was when they were both eighteen and now they were twenty five...  
But for some reason she did not feel as if they would fail as when Haku looked at the now slightly glowing man she could feel hope radiating from him as if assuring her of their victory. Now knowing why he was smiling as it was to give her hope and not let her fall in to despair that she forgot hunter nins used as their main ally, she smiled her self and replied. "Yes, i use senbons. Their small design allows me to use quick attacks that are harder to see and kill instantly if any main vital points are hit." Hearing that Lightbringer smiled even more as he motioned to the armored women on his right that moved to him without question. "Breana you will go with Haku and her friend, protect them with your life as they are both needed to complete our current mission, but try not to get your self killed either" As he finished the large women named Breana saluted and made her way to Haku.  
Uther then partly turned around and continued. "I will leave her at your care try to not injure your self as even if do posses gift of healing that the Light granted to me it has its restrictions, good luck all of you, may the Light guide you to victory" as he finished Haku's new bodyguard spoke. "And you as well m'lord" The man nod to that and made his way to his other two soldiers to face the enemy on other side.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Longest chapter so far :D  
expect another great battle in next one  
hope you like it, please leave your reviews so i can know if i forgot something or stuff that you didnt like  
c ya all in next entry


	7. Chapter 7

Defender of Justice

Hello to all that are reading this story.  
i don't own Naruto or Warcraft or its characters only OCs

Chapter 6

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
"Greetings shinobi master Hatake" Raising a brow at the alliance guard that was currently stationed at the entrance of Lightbringers current temporary home. "I don't think of my self as master so i think you can left out the titles." Kakashi replied with smile and wondered how many other of these soldiers will call him like that. "Lord Uther said that you would come here and he told us to inform you that he took some of his officer's and will meet you at the entrance to docks, if things go well." What does that mean? "Anything you else you think i should know?" There was a brief pause. "The Lord was accompanied by some teen that looked similar to the one of your opponents at our arrival, but im not sure because after helping that guy from those dogs they disappeared really quick." That didn't sound good. "I'l be on my way then." The guard nodded with "Light be with you friend." resumed at his job.  
After the man mentioned what could only be Haku, Kakashi was sure he knew what this thing was all about. So ignoring everything else he focused chakra in to his feet and made his way to the dock as speed that would only look as blur to the civilians.  
Then he felt it. Being sensor he noted three chakra spikes at the other side of town and after that other followed at same location and some at other. Meaning he was about to enter battle with unknown number of targets.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

After seeing their combined attack fail, Mori was enraged, not from the failed attack, the first ones are always only to test the enemy, after that making them paranoid by hiding in shadows and let the targets fear consume him till they beg for death them self, but the girl was a kekkei genkai user, Yuki clan most likely because they were know for their combination of water and wind release that let them create ice.  
" _An abomination, i need to kill it for Lord Mizukage._ " She declared to her self determent to purge that thing from the face of the Elemental Nations.  
But in truth she was greatly afraid of it as they were known to be extremely dangerous enemies, their unpredictable powers that not only were powerful but also could be incredibly fast, it was known that kekkei genkai could be activated instantly with no preparations as other jutsus did need time to form. Sensing that the three figures are not the ice user she was relived and summoned four water clones to support her upcoming fight.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Glen was quickly advancing with his two superiors through the alley to get to better place where they could maneuver. Captain Goldfist needed more space for his gun and Lord Uther for his mace. He him self having his longsword combined with tower shield needed space that the small alley didn't provide. Taking front with his shield he continued to deflect small knives that were coming high and low but having shield that was taller then him self he pretty much ignored them. Until he suddenly heard breaking glass and hot pain his left hand, almost dropping the sword from the hand but stopping him self and ramming his shoulder to the masked figure that now had knife stuck in his plate armor. Figure let out high pinched yelp and upon hitting the wall burst in to splash of water. Glen could hear gun shots and cursing from the dwarven gunner. " Get yer *bang* ass moving! Dont stop till yer out!" Following his orders he ignored his injury and carried on.  
"Above us!" But before he could bring his shield up he could feel the impact in to his helm that thankfully didn't let the projectile through. Deep maniacal laughter could be heard behind him suggesting that at least the dwarf was alright, his body at least because he wasn't sure about his mental state. Summoning the holy Light he quickly stopped the bleeding and was relieved to see the end to this acursed long alley. Not knowing the error that he made when he crossed the entrance to alley he missed to notice wire that made him trip and fall face first on the side walk.  
Trying to get up as soon as he could he noticed that the wire was now tightly gripping his legs preventing him from doing so.  
Seeing two idencaly clothed masked what he could only guess were women, he let go of his shield and quickly turned his attention to the wire with his sword. The true silver cut though his bindings like as if it was butter. But as he was turning to get up and face the enemy, they were already there with knifes ready to end his life.  
The women head closer to his suddenly exploded thanks to that loud small cannon behind him, he noted that her body turned in to a puddle of water like the one in alley. The paladin leader jumped over his prone form and swing his mace at the other enemy. She dodged Lord's attack with incredible speed and jumped backwards sending small projectiles at the Lord who deflected them with golden barrier that formed in front of him. Seeing the his Lord in battle Glen quickly got up and took his shield to assist him. But stopped as he made quick glance to the dwarven captain who he noticed had few of those small knives sticking out of him, not that it stopped him from drinking from his flask that he carried with him all the time and at the same time shooting that small cannon at the another masked figure that managed to alter his aim with kick in to his rifle which took huge chunk of the wooden structure next to them, making splinters fly everywhere. "Captain you need to get from the alley!" Glen shouted at the dwarf and prayed to the Light that he will not take it as order which would mean he would do the opposite and the other thing was if he even heard him with all the noise.  
Thankfully it looked as he did as he stopped drinking and placed his flask back in to his coat. Taking something instead which he held in his hand while dodging his opponent who was now using two knives as dual weapons. Laughing like a mad man again he placed the thing at the end of his guns barrel that was now Glen noticed red from all the heat. Knowing now what the thing in captains hand was he made his way to them as quickly as he could. The explosive was hissing as the knot was now lighted, it looks like the people here use explosions here too because after she saw captain lighted it she quickly jumped on still undamaged wall and started running on it as if it was normal ground. "What the?!" the knight heard gunner shout as they both looked at her as she now passed above him and made her way to the Lightbringer.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

The paladin leader in question was swinging his two-handed mace at his opponent who was dodging every attack with great skill and for every one of his attack responded with counter attack in form of those small needles that were starting to get really annoying. Summoning quickly his barrier that stopped the small projectiles, Uther got on one of his knees and smashed his weapon in to ground summoning wave of holy energy that created holy ground around him and his opponent.  
Seeing the holy flames erupting from the ground the female ninja jumped in to the air and started moving her hands in rapid motion. Not knowing what it meant Uther could only guess it was some kind of summoning preparation summoning the Light to him self again Uther tried to form another barrier that wold stop the attack but to his horror he was too late as he could hear his opponent shouting. "Water Style: Raging Waves!" With that great force of water smashed in to his still forming barrier that didnt hold the force of the attack. Being thrown from his feet he could feel his shoulder crack as he hit the wall few at least four feet behind him. Trying to no pass out he started to concentrating on the pain to hold him awake. Gripping his beloved mace the Lightbringer used it to support him self and got up just in time dodge another wave of knives coming his way. Hearing explosion he turned his attention back to alley entrance.  
Just as he did so he saw another masked woman jump from wall of alley that he came from, fearing for his two comrades lives set him im rage. With battle cry he charged the new opponent feeling great pain in his side and shoulder as his other enemy continued to throw more projectiles at him. Slightly healing him self and praying to Light for more blessings he swung his weapon at the enemy who still stood at the entrance to alley, now in defensive stance with one knife in each hand.  
As the head of mace made its way to her head she simply crouched down, dodging the would be fatal strike and lunged her knives in to him. The leather tunic thankfully had given him some protection, combined with the blessings the pain was greatly dulled. So he quickly grabbed one of her hands that were still holding knife buried in his chest. Coughing up some blood in process he griped his mace closer to its head on the handle and smashed it in to his opponents face.  
With loud crack that he wasn't sure was her neck or her mask that was now in many pieces, she fell to the ground with thud and didn't move again. Turning to the other opponent who for some reason stopped with the showers of needles and knives, he noted that she was gone only puddle of water on the place where he last saw her made her fate clear.  
Knowing that his job was done he sat down on he ground still leaning on wall for support, watching the downed form of girl that was most likely only in her late teens maybe only slightly older than Haku.  
" _I'm not sure if i can handle fight with some more experienced shinobi opponents, this kid was huge pain and we were three against her_."  
Then he frowned as he forgot that he was not fully informed about the shinobi powers and weaknesses that he tried to get from Hatake who didn't want to share such information till his Hokage as he called him, decide if he could do so.  
But after hearing footsteps coming from the alley and the voice of Deighton and Goldfist he smiled again and started healing his shoulder and chest wound with what little mana he had left.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Hope you like it and if you are wondering, then yes the alley is long as docks have large storage areas.  
Review your thoughts on the story so i can know what to improve :D  
c ya all in next entry


	8. Chapter 8

Defender of Justice

Hello to all that are reading this story.  
i don't own Naruto or Warcraft or its characters only OCs

Chapter 7

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Goldfist knew there wold be some crazy stuff in this world, after seeing that one-eyed guy jump so high and breath fire on that fight back at the bridge. But that wasn't big deal for him as he saw many weird things back in the war. Undead, demons, death knights and most hated by him were those giant orc war ships that they called juggernauts. But when women jumped over him when he lighted that dynamite fuse, she jumped on wall and run on it as if gravity forgot to smash her to ground. This brought back memories of his father when he was still just a recruit at the first war and his word's that he took to hearth. "Orlon when there is magic involved, smash the guy who is using it quickly else yer in big trouble." Too bad he died on that diplomatic mission, where he as survivors said smashed face of ogre mage at start of meeting after the mage insulted the High Thane King Magni the ruler of Khaz Modan which his father didn't take well.  
Goldfist was thrown from his thoughts when he heard sergeant Deighton shout at him again but his ears were still ringing from the last shot that missed its target. " _Oh yeah i forgot_." Throwing the explosive as fast as he could he made his way after the masked woman loading next round in to his rifle on the way. Hearing an explosion somewhere behind he swiftly made his way to their commander.  
Being closer to the end of alley Deighton was first to exit it. By the time Orlon got the end he had his gun loaded and ready. Having great time of life fighting a war let him learn how to load it very quickly even if on move, because the enemy spear throwers and archers had faster way to kill him and his comrades he needed to be fast too to protect them.  
Finally getting from that dark place he noticed downed form of their opponent who was now unmasked. The first thing he noted was her broken bleeding nose and that she was in fact much younger than he thought. About the same age as his youngest daughter which made him hesitate in his decision to execute her on place as he could notice small breaths that let him know that she still lives. _"By the Thanes im getting soft just by being near to those two_." Giving quick glance to the two paladins in question he was surprised at the state in what the older knight was. Bloodied knives and needless all over the place with two still buried in his chest that made him remember he him self had them somewhere. He knew about the two stuck in his chain mail but there could be more as the Holy blessings seems to still be on him and dulled most of the pain. He will get looked on it later as the younger paladin was still healing their commander. With heavy sigh he took rope from his backpack and started binding the girl.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000

Haku was running as fast as she could to her opponent not wanting him to have time to prepare, Gōzu was hidding somewhere keeping his chakra to minimum to avoid detection and the armored women was somewhere far behind as she was too slow to keep up with two of them. Gōzu being a skilled a skilled assassin was now in great disadvantage because even if he did hid him self the enemy knew about him which meant Haku needs to work as distraction for him. Haku exited the alley and dodged a water rope that the hunter nin used in his right hand as weapon. Summoning few ice spikes that she hurled at her opponent Haku could notice that he was greatly slower than her, the spikes even almoust hit him. That meant she needed to change strategy.  
Taking her senbons Haku thrown the small projectiles at her opponent with great precision she managed to hit his right shoulder in to his chakra point, stopping the flow of chakra in his right arm which stopped him from using the water rope that fell to floor and formed puddle under him. Seeing this as a chance Gōzu jumped from his cover and fired chain from his gauntlet. Not wanting him to escape Haku froze the puddle under him that froze his feet and prevent him from moving. Haku looked away and closed her eyes as she knew what will come next. Sickening crack was heard that made her know that Gōzu finished the job.

Haku disliked killing even if she was trained by Zabuza who always said that shinobi didn't need emotions for they were only weapons that were meant to kill who ever they were ordered to. Just to make sure she looked at Gōzu who standing above the downed hunter nin, unwraping the chain that was around the mans now broken neck. "I expected something worse, they are supposed to be strong right?"Haku only nod to Gōzu's question turned her head back to the alley where the Breana was now standing. "Gōzu go with her back for the Lightbriger and help them get to master as soon as possible." With that Haku made her way to protect her master. "You mean the old man right?" She heard him but didn't respond as she didn't want to waste more time when Zabuza who was still weakened, most likely needed her help.

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
A short one im sorry to disappoint you all but im working on another story that if you are Fullmetal alchemist and League of Legends fans might interest you :D  
till next time c ya :)


	9. Chapter 9

Defender of Justice

Hello to all that are reading this story.  
i don't own Naruto or Warcraft or its characters only OCs

Chapter 8

00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Having his sharigan eye uncovered, Kakashi managed to saw the Alliance soldiers near two old storage houses, one of them was half rubble thanks to that explosion early. It would seems that their explosives were stronger than ninja tags that were made from explosive paper. After the small man named Goldfist told him about their Lords deal with Haku and their mission he ordered to retreat with their now downed commander who was still suffering from blood loss and numerous wounds that the younger knight was unable to heal with his powers. To which the Goldfist said that he will remain with their Lord till help comes and fired a red flare in to the black night sky. "I dont think the flare was necessary, i noticed some of your men behind me after that big explosion took off." Goldfist just stared at him dumbfounded.  
"Why didn't you say it before i fired it ?!" he started to shout at Hatake who now knew that the man before him wasn't one with the strongest mind in this group. " Maibe because i didn't think you wold doubt your men, to miss such big explosion at peace-full night would make them blind or deaf which i am sure they are not." the short officer didn't reply, he just kept staring at him as if thinking how to respond. Kakasi then noticed a motionless form between the two buildings he wasn't sure who it was but it could only be one of the alliance men or enemy they fought. Getting closer he could notice the fragments of shattered mask that he knew too well, being Anbu captain one time he had similar one. It looked that Haku fought them?  
But getting closer to her he could see that its someone else. She did have Kirigakure simbol and that wasnt suprising when he knew Zabuza was still alive and couln't get far with such wounds. The rope restraining her looked strong enough, but he needed to seal some of her chakra flows else she wold just destroy the rope and attack them again. As he worked on the downed girl he noticed two figures approaching. He knew both of the in fact. Officer of Alliance expedition force Breana Mildenhall and by her side was Gōzu the right hand of the Demon brothers, mercenary ninja, originally from Kirigakure but after his failed assassination on Mizukage defected with all the members of the assassin squad, which was formed of Zabuza Momochi, him and his twin brother Meizu. He was sure the Anbu squad would get him and his brother after he and his team defeated them at the start of their mission, but it looks like things didnt go that well.  
"Hatake Kakashi." Gōzu's voice was heard. " I hoped that we would meet again, so i can crush all your bones and see you drown in your own blood afte-" The woman Officer didn't seem to take his treats on Hatake well tho "You will not harm him, if you do the deal will be off." The missing nin was still angered and didn't seem that he wold back down "Haku didn't tell me the deal in the first place, so i don't see how will it matter." Gōzu's gloved arm was going up to shoot his chain at leaf shinobi.  
He was shocked when man he intended to kill was now in front him at arm's length pointing kunai's blade at his neck. "You should chose your enemies better." Were Kakashi's word. Only thing that stopped him was the reaction of Alliance woman who was now pointing her sword at him. " I would ask you to not harm this man, shinobi master Hatake, Lord Uther him self gave me order to protect him and i will do duty even if it means fighting you."  
That made him lower his weapon, not wanting to hurt Breana who was only following her orders. " I can only assume that girl is part of real hunter nin squad that is after you and your fellows, so it would in your best interest to tell me where Momochi is now." Kakashi tried politely. " I don't trust you tree huger you will just kill boss or send him to your damn village for interrogation and torture and then left him to rot in some damn cell."  
The missing nin spat at him, still in slight shock from Kakashi's speed that would most likely kill him if it wasn't for his bodyguard. Hatake thought for second before replying "There is that risk that hunters will get him and kill him for sure before i even get there, so if you want to see your boss still among the living just tell me his location and i will try help him. So what is your answer?"  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
Ritzu had Shota and Kan Attacking from back side of the building while he made his way through the dark storage house. So far he could only feel Mori and Horu casting justsu at same time, Mori should do fine in fight even if she wasn't Jōnin, same with Horu who was weaker than Mori, but his great strategic mind did came in handy. Ritzu ducked as sudden attack appeared out of nowhere. Being saved only thanks to his quick reflexes he dodged attacks left and right, unsealing his weapon he stopped next incoming attack that was coming for his vital organs, most notably his hearth.  
As he blocked it with his trident he noticed that his attacker used his leg to attack him, on foot was attached kunai which was holding with ninja wire. "I see you pretty desperate Momochi, you should give up you are only trying to prevent the inevitable." Knowing that his opponent was weakened he quickly changed from defensive stance in to offensive one. It didnt seem to matter much as Zabuza didnt stop with his attack barrage that forced him back in to his defensive one.  
" _How are his strikes so fast? He should be in great pain from with all those injuries, unless..."_ Quickly sidestepping aside to avoid another strike the hunter leader extended the handle of his pole arm and tried to strike his opponent in to his only supporting leg while the other one was still extended. Strategy paid off, Zabuza didn't have time to avoid it as it swept him on the ground where to Ritzu's shock he was revealed to be water clone that left only puddle of water on ground.  
"But _how his arms should be broken, his chakra flow is damaged and he should be unable to use that techni_ -" He didn't finish his thought as another opponent emerged from shadows again having Zabuza's appearance with two more behind him. He didn't detect any jutsu being cast when he entered, unless someone of his lackeys did these clones for Zabuza and changed their look just to distract him before they arrived. That only meant he wasn't the real target. With tha the Kirigakure Jōnin charged his pole arm with chakra and charged the three clones with intention to warn his two squad members.  
00000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000000  
sorry for short chapter again  
will try to update again later this week  
c ya soon


End file.
